Holly Grant
Holly Grant was the 5th Deputy Prime Minister of Qumar and a candidate for leader of the National Party . Early Years Holly Grant was born in 1949 in India. Holly moved to Qumar during the revolution as she was incredibly interested in getting involved in the creation of the new government. She was a scholar who worked on the constitution of Qumar with Peraul Mc'Neil in 1972. Member of Parliament Holly was elected a Member of Parliament in 1981 for the National Party. She was a key member in the 1981 campaign that resulted in so many national seats because of her prominent role in the creation of the parliamentary constitution. Holly was a sponsor on the budget in 1986 that added Defense spending, a key piece in the National Party's political stance and something that happened under the William Monroe coalition government of 1985. Holly continued to be a member of parliament for the party even when the party dropped signifigantly in seats in the 1992 Qumar Election and 1996 Qumar Election. Minister for Education Under the William Monroe Coalition Government, Holly was appointed one of several national party cabinet members. She was appointed Minister for Education and ran the school system of Qumar throughout his administration and then Quraen's first term as Prime Minister. Holly was often called upon in Parliament for her immense educational knowledge and she did many bus tours to schools around the nation encouraging children to study harder, focus on good grades, and then do wonderful things with her life. She served a total of eight years in the position, though Minister for Government Affairs was her real desire. Failed Leadership Run Holly ran for the National Party leadership in both the National Party 1992 Leadership Race and the National Party 1996 Leadership Race. The party did not elect her either time due to her lack of national popularity. While she was a well serving member of the National Party , a long time member of parliament, and well experienced, she never was able to win the leadership. Deputy Prime Minister of Qumar When Julia Fernan became the 5th Prime Minister of Qumar in a leadership spill, she appointed Holly to be Deputy Prime Minister since Julia knew she would most likely need a national coalition in the next election. Julia trusted Holly more than the leader of the national party and believed if she was Deputy Prime Minister, she could win the next leadership election so they could form a coalition in 2000. Holly spent most of her time as Deputy Prime Minister focusing on meeting troops, allies and friends. She wanted to be seen often as a face of the Defense Department and the Foreign Affairs Department. Holly thought that, along with her Educational Experience and Government Experience, would make her a good party leader candidate in 2000. She never ended up running, however, due to a health scare a few months before the election when a massive blood clot had passed through her brain. She decided to continue in Parliament, but never take on an attempt to become Prime Minister or Deputy Prime Minister again. She did, however, convince Justin McCoy to form a Labor Coalition in 2000, should it be a hung parliament, which Fernan was very pleased with.